My Past, Our Future
by Tomboy13
Summary: What if Flash had met the other members of the League when he was still a kid? Central City Orphanage is going bankrupt. Bruce Wayne can help, but an uninvited guest may ruin everything. Read n' Review. Complete!
1. Money Problems

 HEY GUYS!! I'M JUST TAKING A LITTLE BREAK FROM THE FINAL ACT, TO WORK OUT THE PLOT SO I DECIDED TO GO WITH YOUR GUY'S IDEA AND WRITE A STORY ABOUT FLASH HAVING MET THE OTHER MEMBERS OF THE JL, SEEING HOW THE CARTOON WEN THIS WILL BE POST-STARCROSSED AND THAT FLASH COULDN'T HAVE MET DIANA, J'ONN,OR HAWKGIRL, I'M FINE WITH THAT THEY AREN'T MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS ANYWAY. I ALSO GOT THE IDEA FOR THIS WHEN I SAW SECRET ORIGINS, DIDN'T SEEM LIKE THAT SOME OF THEM HAD MET BEFORE?? I DUNNO, I GOT THAT VIBE.

BIT OF INFORMATION YOU MIGHT NEED: WALLY IS LIKE 10, BRUCE AND CLARK ARE BOTH AROUND THEIR LATE 20'S AND HAVE BEEN SUPERHEROES FOR AWHILE, JOHN HASN'T GOTTEN HIS POWER RING AND IS IN HIS MID-20'S, THE TIMEFRAME MIGHT BE OFF BUT THIS STORY STANDS ALONE FROM MY OTHERS, UMM… I GUESS THAT MAKES ITS AU IN A WAY.

OH AND THE ORPHANAGE WORKERS ARE MR. FRANKLIN, MRS. CRENSHAW, AND MR. HILGINS.

Mrs. Agatha Crenshaw sighed deeply at the sight of the stack of papers that was placed neatly onto her weather beaten desk, each one bearing a collective agency stamp and each one past due. She leaned back into her plastic swivel chair, and began organizing the bills by order of their importance, dropping several of them when a knock echoed through her office,

  " Aggie? " A young blond man called from the door, obviously waiting to be allowed in,

" Oh, it's you Joe, come in, come in… " Her voice carried a grandmotherly sound to it as she motioned for the man to enter and take the seat in front of her, " What can I help you with? " She asked, peering intently at him from over her horn- rimmed spectacles, " I don't mean to pry Aggie, but is everything alright? " He asked, watching as she went from calm, to flustered to calm again, " Alright? Yes everything is fine, why do you ask? " Joe Franklin shifted in his seat, " Well…its just that—Stan and I saw the bills, and we know that several companies have pulled their funding, since the economy is still a little shaky. " He broke off looking awkward, Mrs. Crenshaw gave him a warm smile, " I'll be the first to admit Joe, things aren't good, but we've gotten out of worse. " She glanced a her rooster clock, " It's getting late, why don't you go home and get some sleep, and tomorrow, when we're fresh and rested, we'll think of something, ok? " Joe returned her smile, " Got ya, I guess that's the better way to go. Good night, Aggie. "

" Pleasant dreams, Joe. "

Wally West let out another laugh as he once again dodged his friend's misaimed punch, " C'mon, Ricky! Even Derek was faster than that! " He teased. Ricky threw another punch, " Oh yeah? Well? Uhh…At least…I don't like Brittany! " Wally's grinning face went slack, " I do not! " He retorted throwing his own punch, not really aiming at Ricky, " Wally and Brittany sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! " Ricky taunted, putting his hands down and making a funny face.

" I don't like Brittany…Girl's have cooties!! " Ricky began laughing, sliding down onto the carpet wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, Wally looked down at his friend and began laughing with him,

" Hey Wally, wanna remind me why we always practice ' self- defense' ? " Wally sat down next to him, in truth Central City Orphanage could be a dangerous place if the wrongs kids came in, and for the past few years a lot of the wrong kids had been sent in, and it was better to be safe than sorry, " Because of all the new Dereks. " He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ricky wiped at a bead of sweat that had been trickling past his brown eye, " I wonder when Mr. Hilgins is gonna fix the a.c. summer isn't the greatest time for it to break down. " Wally ran a hand through his messy red hair, " If we're lucky, Mrs. Crenshaw'll take us to the pool. " Ricky shook his head, " Nope, the bus broke down, remember? " Wally groaned.

    " Hey, Ricky, Wally! Mr. Franklin bought ice cream!! " Another voice yelled at the two, who looked at each other

" RACE YA!! " the both yelled together and bolted for the door.

    " Every child received an ice cream, Stan? " Mrs. Crenshaw asked him, Stan Hilgins laughed at her expression, " Of course Aggie, They cleaned me out. " He looked over at his friend who was sitting next to him, " Don't worry, Joe, I saved you a lime pop. " Joe gave him a crooked smile,

  " Can we get back to our discussion, Stan? "

" Sure go right ahead. " Stan joked, Mrs. Crenshaw sighed, Stan was like a big kid, it was no wonder why the children seemed to gravitate to him, while Joe was more of a father figure to them.

" I went over the numbers again after you left, Joe, " Her voice changed from an amused tone to a depressed one, " It seems that, since as of now, only the city is supporting us we won't make our budget. If we can't raise the money by the end of the month we'll be forced to send some of the children to other orphanages in different cities. "  Stan raised an eyebrow,

" How many? "

" Nearly half, " She waited until the gasping sound had ended, before continuing, " We just don't have the resources to keep them all, not any more. "  Joe sat in stunned silence, apparently thinking hard

" Have we tried any charities? " Mrs. Crenshaw nodded, grimly. Stan slammed a fist onto the desk, " I have an idea…gahhh…it's on the tip of my tongue…Wayne Enterprises!! " Joe cast him a concerned look

" Why would Wayne Enterprises donate money to us? "

" The head guy, umm…Bob…no…Bruno…no…uhh…Bruce! That's it Bruce Wayne, he's always donating to different places for publicity, I'm sure he'd give us the cash. " Joe nodded in agreement, " I have a cousin who works at the Daily Planet, she'd send a rookie down if I asked her. " Mrs. Crenshaw shook her head in amazement

" Gotham, Metropolis, all those big cities…Do you think they would help us? "

" C'mon, Aggie, what newbie reporter wouldn't want to cover a big name like Wayne giving cash to some cute little kids in need. Its pure gold. "

" But we don't even know if they'll help—" Stan reached over a snow globe and picked up the phone

" Let's call them right now! " He dialed information, " Gotham City, Wayne Enterprises. " He picked up a pen and quickly jotted down the number, hung up the phone, picked it up and dialed the new number.

" Hello? Umm, yes, who can I speak to concerning charities? Yeah, I'll hold. " He gave his two companions a thumbs up

" Hello? Yes, uh. Hi my name is Stan Hilgins from Central City Orphanage—ok no, yeah that's it, yeah we could do that, reporters? Ummmmmmmm… we have one reporter coming if you need—" He began to look flustered, " Sure two weeks, 10 am ….uh thank you? " He hung up the phone, " Whoa that was one perky lady! " Joe and Aggie stared at him

" Well?? "

" Oh yeah, that was Mr. Wayne's personal assistant, she says that he _loves _donating to orphanages and that he'd come down _personally _and hand Aggie the check himself!! Also she said that we should have our ' reporter ' on stand by, but she's gonna send her own little army of cameras down here, oh! I we have to arrange for some of the kids to meet Wayne, show him around, take pictures with him, the whole deal. " Aggie waved a hand in front of her face, " My, this seems so unnecessary, I was hoping for more of a quiet meeting…a little meet and greet you know? "

" Aw, Aggie you know those billionaire types, capture the moment, hey, if their sending down their own cameras we won't have to call your cousin. "

Joe shook his head, " I thought about that, but this might be how we get back our sponsors, "

" How do you figure that? "  " We'll use who ever my cousin can send to take pictures of some of the more…decaying parts of the orphanage, to show that we still need their support. "

" Alright, that problem is solved, however, Stan you said that we had to have some children meet Mr. Wayne. "

" Yeah three or four of them. "

" Who should we choose? "

" Brittany Tamers, for certain, then maybe another girl and two boys? "

" Susie Grindal is a good choice, for the boys…How 'bout Ricky and Wally, those two know this place like the back of their hands, and all four of those kids have been here the longest…so it might mean more coming from them. "

Aggie nodded, " Alright, Stan go have a talk with them, make sure they want to, and Joe could you call your cousin as soon as possible? " The two nodded and got up, Aggie let her eyes close, " This might be the miracle we've been praying for. "

Joe dialed the number and sat back, waiting for someone to answer, " Daily Planet, Cassidy Franklin speaking. "

" Cassidy? It's me, Joe. " The voice quickly changed from the work office monotone to a chipper squeal

" Joe! How are you, its been ages, how are the kids? "  
" Fine, all 200 of them, in fact they're why I called. " He then proceeded into a detailed explanation of their present situation

" Oh how awful, but Bruce Wayne is coming! How did you ever manage that? "

" He likes kids and publicity, I guess, so can you help? "

There was a pause and a shuffle of papers, " We do have one new reporter, Clark Kent, just started, but he shows promise, I'll check with his boss and get back to you. "

" Thanks, Cassidy, you're the best. "

" I know. " He hung up the phone.

A/N: but as we all know the publicity stunt won't go down _that _easy.


	2. Wayne arrives

I DON'T OWN JL!!!

Bruce Wayne held in a groan, he had to get a new personal assistant, Sylvia McBride had already sighed him up for at least nine social events, one of which included flying down to Central City and donating money to an orphanage. That one he didn't mind so much, he understood their need a whole lot more then the rich, stuffy, old geezer society's.

  " Sir, Miss. McBride called, it seems you have yet another meeting with the Gotham international poet society. " Alfred informed him, his face showing a light smile at the look on Bruce's face. " In the meantime, sir, I've finished packing your bags for your trip to Central City. "

" Thank you, Alfred. "

   " Hey! Hey Clark! Clark Kent!! " A young petite woman shouted, running after a broad shouldered man,

" Ms. Franklin? " He turned around, his face a picture of surprise, " Is something wrong? " She paused to catch her breath then shoved a piece of paper underneath his nose, " You're a lot faster then you look…listen you're on the next flight to Central City. "

" Why? " She gave the paper a shake, " Your going to cover a charity event, involving Bruce Wayne, you've heard of him right? "

Clark nodded, ' Batman. '

" Of course, but why I'm I being sent down shouldn't this go to—"

" Your going, Clark, because this is an easy story and you need experience. "

" I have to run this by my boss—"

" Done, and here is your plane ticket, pack lightly, and don't forget a camera. "

" But—"

" Your plane leaves in three hours, you better not miss it. "

" But—"

" No buts, Clark, your going. "

She walked away, leaving Clark standing alone in the hallway, a pile of papers in one hand and a cold cup of coffee in the other.

John Stewart sighed, he hated having down time from the Marines, he hated even more having down time when he needed extra cash. He reshouldered his camera bag, and attempted to tune into the voice of the woman who was giving out instructions,

" Okay, I'm going to need half of you to just get pictures of kids, the rest of Mr. Wayne doing something helpful… " She clued in on John who wasn't gazing up at her with rapt attention, " Excuse me…Mr…." She glanced down at her clipboard,

" Mr. Stewart? " He gave her a sideways look, " I know you're only a temp but please, you have the only video camera, you have the most important job of all. " She gave him a wide smile, and turned back to usher the other camera people onto Wayne Enterprise jets.

" Mr. Hilgins, my hair is _fine_!! " Wally protested as Stan attempted to run a small black comb through the tangle mess of red hair, " Wally, I don't know what's on your head, but I don't think its hair! " Stan joked as he yanked the comb out of the boy's hair. Brittany and Susie giggled, " Wally, doesn't like to be clean, Mr. Hilgins. " Ricky joined in their laughter; Wally stuck out his tongue and readjusted his green shirt, " Mr. Hilgins, why do we have to meet Wayne at the airport? " Stan put a finger to his lips, " Wally, that's _Mr._ Wayne, ok? "  Wally gave a sour nod; it had taken a lot of chocolate bars to persuade him down here.

" Look! It's Mr. Wayne's jet…s…" Susie exclaimed, Stan quickly looked the kids up and down, searching for last minute faults, " Ricky, spit out your gum. "

It took 15 more minutes for the main jet to land and for the door to open. A well-dressed man walked out, followed by a fast talking woman, who had just pointed out the five figures standing by the runway.

  All four of the children looked up in awe at the tall man who stood above them, Stan, however wasn't at a loss for words

  " Mr. Wayne, its great to meet you, sir, I'm Stan Hilgins. " Bruce gave the excited man a smile before, looking down at the kids, " And you are? " He asked politely, raising an eyebrow when they stayed silent, Stan shuffled quickly and pointed to each on in turn, " This is Brittany Tamers, Susie Grindal, Ricky Gomez, and this is Wally West. "  Bruce gave the two girl's a grin causing both of them to giggle, shook hands with Ricky and attempted to shake hands with Wally, who had his hand raised to start a high five. Bruce reacted with ease and Wally grinned.

 " Mr. Wayne, the limos waiting. " Sylvia reminded him, while the kids gasped and began talking to each other,

" A limo? "

" Dude, must be loaded! "

" Aww…we gotta ride in Mr. Hilgins' old bug. "

The three adults stared down at the children, who continued to talk as if they couldn't be heard.

" Hey Mr. Wayne, can we ride in your limo? " Ricky asked, before Stan could silence them. Bruce smiled,

" You all can, if Mr. Hilgins is ok with it. " Four sets of wide eyes turned on the man,

" Can we? Please, please, please? " Stan laughed, " Go ahead, I'll follow in my 'bug'. " Wally suddenly looked at the ground sheepishly.

Ricky, Brittany, and Susie were staring out the window of the limo as they made their way back to the orphanage, while Wally sat next to Bruce with his arms folded, " Not interested in the sights, Wally? "

" Seen it. " Ricky tore his face from the view, " Yeah, but you've never seen it through a limo! " Wally shook his head.

Bruce cleared his throat, " So, Wally, how do you like the orphanage? "

Wally shrugged, " As much as you're supposed to like it, I guess, I've been there since it opened…so have they. " he added, waving a hand in his friends direction.

" Hey, we're almost there! " Susie squealed. Ricky dropped back from the window, " There's a lot of people there, how come? " He glanced at Wally, " How I'm I suppose to know? "

" They're photographers, you remember that lady with me? " Four separate nods, " Well, she hired all of them to follow me, and take pictures, so people back home can see what I'm doing. "

" What? They don't take your word for it? "

Bruce laughed, " Nope. "


	3. The Joker

STILL DON'T OWN JL!

Wally was greeted with a blinding flash of light as soon as he stepped out of the limo, he scrunched his eyes and turned his head, " Is it always like this when you go somewhere? " He asked, glaring up at Bruce,

" Always. " Quickly he led the four kids towards the makeshift platform where Mrs. Crenshaw was standing.

 " Hello, Mr. Wayne, I'm Aggie Crenshaw. " Bruce smiled and shook her out stretched hand,

" Please to meet you Mrs. Crenshaw. " Sylvia McBride walked forward with a giant check tucked under one arm, she handed it to Bruce, who gave it to Mrs. Crenshaw. Mrs. Crenshaw smiled and motioned for three of the kids to hold the check up, Wally was left next to Bruce, who shook his hand, " Just stand still for a few seconds. " He whispered and Wally grinned.

Clark snapped a few pictures then began writing down his information, " Hey, could you move? " a voice called at him. He turned and moved out of the cameraman's path, " Sorry it's just that I have to set up my tripod. " The man began fiddling with the contraption until he deemed it fit.

" Gotta love cameras, take all the work out of everything, " He joked, smiling at Clark, " The name's John Stewart, sorry to have been a little rude to you. "

" Clark Kent, and it's no trouble, I've had worse. " He shook hands with the other man,

" Did you see the amount on that check? I wouldn't mind switching places with Bruce Wayne. "

" Yeah, " Clark agreed settling back onto a crate, John turned, " Some of those kids don't seem to be to happy to be up there. " Clark followed his gaze up to the platform, both Bruce and the redheaded had the same expression on their faces: boredom, " Your right, I—" A loud blast screeched through the area, and several people began to run away from the platform.

At least ten people had landed on the platform and started to surround Bruce and the kids, Agatha had been yanked off the platform by Joe Franklin and was being dragged away, screaming, " JOE STOP!! WE HAVE TO GO BACK FOR THE CHILDEREN!! " Joe kept pulling her away, " The cops will get them, we're no match for that guy! " He argued. The new figures broke away and went for the remaining people,

" Clark…Clark? " John looked around him, " Must've run off. " He gazed at the scene, the blast had set fire to the orphanage and the surrounding buildings, people lay trapped underneath rubble and the figures had begun attacking civilians, taking purses and wallets. John picked up a short pipe and ran at the nearest criminal, who was yanking at a woman's purse.

Bruce took stock of the situation, they were surrounded on every side except for one, and Wally seemed to be the only child capable of moving, The figures moved closer and Bruce stepped in front of the kids, a man laughed,

" Bruce Wayne, I finally caught you out of Gotham. Not even Batman can help you now. " The green-haired man shrieked with laughter and signaled to the clowns surrounding him, Brittany cried out as a large blue haired clown grabbed her, Wally spun around and kicked him in the shins, " Put her down! " The clown cried out and dropped the girl, Ricky helped her up, then he and Susie jumped off the free side of the platform, " Wally, Mr. Wayne, C'mon!! "

Wally moved to follow them, but the clown stepped in front of him, " You're going no where, ya little punk. "

Wally gulped and moved back towards Bruce, " This is bad, right? " Bruce grimaced, ' If I try to fight, Wally could get hurt. '


	4. Superman

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN SOCKS, LOTS OF SOCKS.**

Joker laughed at the man who was standing in front of him, fists raised, "Oh, c'mon Brucey why not make this easy and just hand that check over?"

Bruce kicked at a clown that had strayed to near, while Joker raised a hand to keep the others at bay,

"Since when are you so interested in money that you would follow me here?" He snarled, making sure his fighting style looked sloppy so he wouldn't raise Joker's suspicions.

" Well, I am conducting a few experiments, I need a new coat of paint for my fun house and of course…I love kids." He smiled at Wally, who gulped and took an involuntary step back and ran into the waiting arms of a stooped henchman,

"Good job, Bonzo…Bring him here. " Obediently the man carried the kicking child towards the Joker, dropping him quickly into the other man's arms before stepping back into the circle. Bruce stepped forward and glared at Joker,

" Put him down…he doesn't have anything to do with this."

"On the contrary, I think he makes an excellent bargaining chip." He gave Wally a hard shake, stopping his new attempt to free himself, he then waved to his cohorts who began circling Wayne, each pulling out a small hand held knife.

Quickly Bruce raised his fists and braced himself as the first clown jumped.

The expected blow never came, instead of coming down after jumping the clown rose higher and higher until he fell onto several of his comrades,

"Are you okay?" A worried voice questioned him; Bruce looked up and saw Superman hovering next to him,

" Fine. Thanks." He answered, not showing any sign of prior knowledge with the superhero, who had busied himself by sending a not to bright clown sailing into the growing pile. The remaining clowns began stepping back, none wanting to tangle with the Man of Steel; even Joker's smile was a little less smug.

" What are you waiting for? Get him!" Joker shrieked causing Wally to wince and Bruce to turn his attention back to the villain.

Superman moved off the platform, forcing the rest of the clowns to follow him in order to carry out their boss's order,

" Gerroff! " Wally yelled, sending his foot backwards into Joker's thigh, the older man groaned but tightened his hold on the red-head, " Nice try, kid." He leveled his gaze with Bruce, watching the fighting out of the corners of his eyes,

" Now that the Boy Scout is busy with his lil' pow-wow, what say you and me get back to business?" He felt his anger rise when his intended victim did not respond, this was turning out to be harder then he had originally planned.

With practiced ease he flipped off the platform, carrying Wally with him. He then turned back to Bruce, who had a look of panic on his face and began running the other way,

" Pretty boys are always chicken." Joker commented, giving Wally another one of his shrewd smiles,

" He's not chicken! He's—" Joker shook him again,

" I don't care what he is." He snapped, pulling Wally into the crumbling north half of the orphanage,

" Looks like you and all your little friends will be out of a home, sorry."

" No your not. Put me down!"

" Listen kid, I'll put you down when Bruce Wayne hands me that check!"

A shadow passed behind the pair,

" I though I'd find you here, Joker." A dark voice called from behind them. Joker whipped around and came face to face with the Dark Knight himself, Batman.


	5. Bruce, John, Clark

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. DON'T OWN JL 

" Batman!" Wally shouted happily causing Joker to smack him on the back of his head,

" Shut up……So Batty what are you doing here?" He shifted Wally so the child would act as a better shield,

" I got a tip that you would be coming down here to rob Bruce Wayne."

" Me? Who would spread such an awful, awful rumor?"

" Commissioner Gorden."

" That old wind bag! Always spoiling my fun…" Joker stepped back and spun around only to come face to chest with a hovering Superman,

" I think Batman asked you to put him down." Joker clutched Wally tightly, weighing his options. He gazed out of the corner of his eyes and saw that some of his henchmen were hobbling towards the bright green get away car.

" Exit stage left!" He threw Wally high in the air and bolted for the car. The two super heroes, distracted by the falling child, did not give chase and Joker and his gang zoomed off with a squad of police cars following.

" Gotcha." Superman flew up higher and caught Wally as he headed back towards the ground,

" Oh my gosh! Superman!" Wally squealed as Superman placed him back on the ground in front of Batman, who nodded at Clark,

" Hey! Is anyone in here?" A voice called out from the other room. Wally turned and called back,

" In here! Hey Bat—" He paused and looked back, both heroes had vanished, leaving Wally alone. John Stewart rushed into the room, his face had a few cuts and bruises and he was still carrying the metal pipe he had been using in the fight.

" You ok, kid?" John asked, walking up to Wally, who nodded vigorously,

" 'Course I am. I can take care of myself." John stopped himself from rolling his eyes,

" C'mon, hotshot, Mrs. Crenshaw's looking for you." They walked out together, only stopping when John had to lift Wally over the bigger piles of debris,

" Thanks," Wally started after John had pulled him over the last block of stone, " I'm Wally, by the way."

" Stewart, John Stewart and you're welcome. Over here." He walked Wally to the group of children, who were huddled around Aggie Crenshaw,

" Wally! Thank the heavens!" She broke away and ran to the red-head, pulling him into a hug,

" Are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you need—"

" Mrs. Crenshaw! I'm okay!……Where's Mr. Wayne?" He looked around and found no sigh of the older man. John did the same, though he was searching for Clark. As if on cue the two men came out together from across the way, both seemed disturbed by the scene that was around them.

" Mr. Wayne!" Aggie turned to face the billionaire, " Good gracious, are you hurt?" Bruce smiled warmly and patted her on the shoulder,

" I'm fine, what about yourself and the children?"

" Oh they're all fine," she answered, waving absently behind herself. She looked back at the remains of the orphanage and choked back a sob, " Oh dear." Mr. Franklin placed an arm around her shoulder,

" Hush, Aggie, it'll be alright…we'll find a way." Bruce stepped forward and cleared his throat,

" Ahem…I may be able to help." Aggie lowered her hands from her mouth in order to speak,

" Mr. Wayne, you've done so much already."

" It's my fault the Joker came, the least I can do is rebuild your orphanage." He flashed Wally and the kids a smile, who cheered and ran to hug Bruce's legs. Wally stood away from the kids and looked up at Clark,

" You seem really familiar, Mister…I think I've seen you before." Clark looked flustered for a moment before Bruce stepped in,

" He's a reporter, he came from the Daily Planet."

" Oh." Wally responded, still not convinced. Bruce knelt down next to him as Wally tugged on his sleeve,

" You missed it, Mr. Wayne. Batman was here! He and Superman saved me from the Joker!" Ricky snorted loudly,

" Yeah right, Wally." Susie giggled,

" He's right Wally, Batman was never here and Superman was fighting the other bad guys." Clark shook his head and John laughed as the kids began fighting playfully.

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222**

" It is with great honor that I declare Central City Orphanage officially back open and with a new hall dedicated to the man that made this all possible, Mr. Bruce Wayne!" The crowd roared with applause as Bruce waved his thanks. The orphanage was better then ever. Bruce had seen to it that all the latest games, toys, books and equipment had been used. He even supplied Aggie with a brand new transport bus. Wally had been a little disappointed that all of his posters had been destroyed, but cheered up with Bruce revealed the new playground.

" Thank you again, Mr. Wayne." Aggie repeated for the 50th time,

" Not a problem." He smiled and shook hands with Mr. Franklin and Mr. Hilgins. Sylvia walked up with her infamous clipboard, " Mr. Wayne," She tapped lightly on her watch,

" That's my cue." He stepped back and Wally ran up with a large paper card,

" Wait! Wait! This is for you!" He handed the green-stripped card to Bruce, " All of us made it!" He pointed to his three friends, who were waving energetically,

" Thank you, Wally. I'll see you around." He ruffled his hair and walked back to his limo. Wally laughed as he caught the end of Ricky's joke about Mr. Hilgins' old bug. This had been one of the best times in his life and for some strange reason he felt that he _would_ meet Bruce Wayne again. He just didn't know when.

**IT'S OVER!**


End file.
